amargo amors
by Tutuli80
Summary: una chica se enamora de MIlo, este la llevara al cielo y al mismo infierno, pero gracias a Mascara de Muerte ( Ángelo ) sabrá salir adelante, ara que Milo se arrepienta de a ver abandonado a su Familia. N/A: es el rimero que hago, Camus es mujer y se llama Carmina, asi como otro caballeros que irán apareciendo ( Afrodita ) . no me odien , aquí todo se vale.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son marca registrada de teoi animation, etc, etc, etc. ( o como se escriba)

Espero y guste va a tener de todo, drama, acción, momentos chucos, sexo y cosas que pasa en la vida .

Participan, mascara de muerte (Ángelo Canseco) Camus que en este caso será mujer ( ni modo , no me odien Carmina Camus) y por ultimo Milo., espero les guste.

Las palabras entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes, perdonen esto es primera vez

UN AMARGO AMOR

CAPTULO I

EL ENCUENTRO

FEBRERO 2004 HOSPITAL GENERAL DEL ESTADO.

Viernes 16 hrs sala de urgencias, las ambulancias iban y venían pues había ocurrido un aparatoso accidente entre tres camiones de estudiantes uno de una prestigiosa universidad , una e una preparatoria y otra de un kínder que había ido de excursión un zoológico.

_ Hay viene otra ambulancia, esta tarde va ser de locos.

_no te quejes Mondragón y ayuda.

-si , lo se, lose…

_Aver bola de flojos! Ya seleccionaron a los pacientes, ¿ quienes van a quirófano ? Valenzuela?

_ Bien tengo tres a cirugía general y tres de ortopedia los otros seis se van a trasladar a el hospital infantil. Por el momento eso es lo que tengo doctor Cano.

_mmm, ¿y que esperan? ándenle muévanse y pasen uno de ortopedia y otro de cirugía general. Quienes están en quirófano?

-Miramontes de cirugía general y Camus en ortopedia.

- avísenle; Valenzuela , Mondragón va a quirófano a ayudar.

Quirófano 2

_chicas que es lo que va a entrar.

_ una chica de 19 años con fractura expuesta de tibia y peroné. Podrás con ella Carmina?

-me ofendes María, realmente me ofendes.

-apúrate mi chula por que después viene una de rodilla y una de cubito y radio.

Y así 6 horas después y sin descansó se hicieron las tres cirugías de ortopedia, exhausta sin cenar aun la joven doctora residente 4 de ortopedia se retira a la residencia a bañarse y cenar .

_pato ya cenaste?

_no. Voy a la uni por un dogo ¿quieres uno? ( un dogo es un hot dog).

_si tráeme uno con todo y una soda por fis, ten el dinero. Si te a completas?

-si Carmina , bueno al rato vengo .

Su compañero Patricio se fue por la cena, saco su lap top y se puso a ver que veía, aburrida se metió a una sala de chat .

_veamos mmm,me pondré simplemente camus, que pongo, que pongo a si ya se. – hola buenas noches, ¿Cómo están?- hay pero que sosa me oí jejejeje, con eso dudo mucho que alguien caiga .

Se equivoco ya que rápidamente cayo alguien.

-´hola camus, buenas noches! Eres hombre o mujer´

-vaya si cayo uno – hola peligro, soy mujer y tu?-

-¨soy hombre, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?¨

_- estoy trabajando, solo que es mi descanso de varias horas y tu-

-¨igual estoy trabajando, pero como estoy en la oficina, aproveche queme quede solo_

_- dime peligro ¿Cómo eres?

_-pues soy alto, moreno, ojos azules, cabello azul ondulado rebelde, delgado … y tu_

_pues blanca, me considero alta ojos azules, cabello largo aguamarina.

_-hooo! Mándame una foto-

_ no tengo , madame una tu a mi.

_-tampoco tengo pero si quieres voy a verte a tu trabajo-

_¿ ahorita?!

_- si, por que, que tiene de malo?

_hay que vergüenza.

_-que simple eres, a por cierto me llamo Milo y tu?

_-Carmina., dime en que trabajas?

_-soy Ingeniero Civil y tu?

_ Doctora, soy ortopedista, bueno esta año término en Mayo.

_-entonces, voy o no voy a verte ahorita?

_no, no podre atenderte hay mucho trabajo, de hecho estoy esperando la cena para bajarme a los quirófanos de nuevo.., que tal mañana a desayunar, vamos a el mercado?

_-¿mercado?¿te gusta comer en le mercado?-

_si ,por que, tiene algo de malo?.

_- no nada, bien a que hora paso por ti-

-mmm… a las 8:30 hrs.

_-bien ahí estaré , a esa hora. Es una cita señorita Camus-

_si señor es una cita, hasta mañana. Oye me tengo que ir ya llego la cena.

_-sale , bye preciosa te veo mañana.

_ hospital general , área de urgencia ahí pregunta por mi Dra. Camus.

Llego la cena, que ambos médicos comieron con gran agrado, después de agarra fuerzas se regresaron a los quirófanos, fue una noche larga, muy cansada para todo el personal en general, se llego la hora acordada, antes de eso Carmina se fue a bañar y a cambiarse un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa manga larga de tejido grueso color rojo, tenis converse rojos y una mochila de estudiante que fungía como bolso de mano.

URGENCIAS 8:30 A.M

_Camus!

_dime , pedro que se te ofrece.

_ en la sala hay un tipo preguntando por tit.

-en serio? Y como es?

_mmm muy guapo manita…que fregados se , sal ándale, que tengo trabajo.

_sabes por eso no te casa por amargado.

Se "perdió" entre la gente y pudo ver a el hombre de su cita se impacto al ver al hombre parado en medio de la sala de espera de urgencias, alto ,moreno ,cabello azul , uso hermosos ojos azules, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, un saco negro y una camiseta polo negra, a leguas se notaba que iba la gimnasio pues sus piernas ajustadas al pantalón de mezclilla, la retaguardia espectacular lo decían a gritos, se acerco con timidez pues la belleza del hombre la dejo sin habla, limpio su garganta, se lleno de valor…

-hum, disculpa eres Milo el peligroso.

_si, supongo que eres Camus.

_así es esa soy yo,( rio un poco tímida )

_mucho gusto, bueno pues nos vamos a desayunar?

_si, tengo hambre.

Así como Carmina se quedo lela por la belleza de Milo, así mismo se quedo el con la belleza de ella, tan alta como el, blanca como porcelana, con unos hermosos ojos azul turquesa, su linda sonrisa, un hermoso rostro , lo hipnotizo casi inmediatamente…

Fin del primer capitulo, espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

CONOCIENDONOS

-¿Qué van a ordenar?

_a mí me trae por favor unos chilaquiles, un café con leche.

_¿y usted señorita?

_unos hot kakes con jamón, tocino y un baso grande de leche helada por favor, así y miel de maple. Espere, espere, tienen menudo?

_aun no esta listo, le hace falta cocimiento.

_ chale!, gracias así esta bien.

_Por lo que veo tienes mucha hambre.

_(sonrojo)ejem…más bien tengo sueño.

_¿tan mal estuvo tu noche?

_un poco, nada que ocho horas de buen sueño no arreglen. Disculpa te puedo decir algo.

_adelante, de eso se trata de conocernos.

_¿eres roquero?

_je…je..jejejejejeje! lo dices por el cabello… no, me gusta largo eso es todo ., no te gusta?

_si, lo tienes hermoso, mejor que el mío.

_ gracias, tu tampoco te quedas atrás, tu cabello es bonito, bueno toda tu, eres realmente guapa.

_gracias ¡

_las que te adornas preciosa.

Llego el desayuno y con el un rato agradable, ambos jóvenes uno de 27 años y otro de 28 se divirtieron platicándose su vida, intercambiaron números telefónicos , se despidieron can la promesa de volver a salir pero esta vez de noche a cenar y bailar.

-dime Carmina, vas a volver al hospital.

_no, de hecho voy a tomar el camión para irme a mi casa a dormir, no despertare hasta mañana o hasta que me de hambre.

_te llevo entonces… no me veas así , no soy un pervertido sexual o algo por el estilo…vamos acá tengo el carro.

_amigo andas a pie!

_ahi nomas pa´el gasto, humildemente pongo a sus pies mi unidad móvil.

_Gracias caballero.

_ y como buen caballero déjeme abrirle la puerta del automóvil, adelante bella dama.

_wow! A ver si no se me ampollan las nachas en esta automóvil.( se sube Milo) esta chido tu carro.

_camaro del año color blanco.( puso el carro en marcha) para donde vives., acá en loma linda, atrás de hospital militar, sierra blanca numero 48, donde esta la importadora.

_ya se donde, yo vivo en la jolla.

_ Presumido!

_es en serio voy comprando propiedad ahí. Carmina., me gusto mucho conocerte, en verdad no quiero dejar de verte, espero me dejes conocerte mas a fondo.

_claro poder ser buenos amigos…

_y si se da otra cosa?

_mmm., el tiempo lo dirá. ¿ No crees?

_si, no apresurare nada, mira hemos llegado a tu casa, es grande.

_algo. Rayos!

_¿que pasa?

_Olvide que mis hermanos llegarían hoy, no amarre a Brutus.

_¿hermanos? ¿brutus?

_Isaac y Hyoga, brutus es mi perro es un pitbull .

_que bueno que me avisas asi no entrare de noche a tu casa.

_ja…ja gracioso. Bueno Milo, aquí me bajo, gusto en conocerte.

_igualmente lindura, ya se donde vives podre venir a visitarte.

_avísame, puede que no este.

Ambos bajaron del carro, se acercaron a la casa, se despidieron de mano, beso, Milo se ingenio para que sus labios rozaran lo mas que pudieran los labios de ella ese leve rose no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, se miraron fijamente el uno al otro , en un acto atrevido de el sabiendo que se jugaría todo tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella, plantándole un beso en sus labios, la sorpresa de ella fue tal que no supo reaccionar , solo quedo parada frente a el.

_perdón, no se que me paso.

_este es mi primer beso… yo, no, …nunca…bye ( se metió a su casa).

_"su primer beso, le di su primer beso, eso quiere decir que… o no!., no puede ser" ¡ RAYOS!, no debí besarla.

CASA DE CARMINA…

_¿quien eras ese?

_un amigo.

_a los amigos no se les besa y menos en a boca.

_déjala en paz Isaac, ella si quiere nos contara, ¿ no es así Carminita?

_a ver, a ver, aquí soy la mayor, y si, después les cuento tengo sueño, hermanos míos, me dieron mi primer besos hayyyyyyyyyyyyyy que emoción! Estoy feliz, feliz, le habré gustado? Y si no? No estoy muy fea verdad? O que opinan? ( hermanos con cara de Whats) hablen !

_calmante, ve a dormir, disfruta tu momento hermanita, eres bella, cual quiere hombre estaría orgulloso de ser tu pareja, pues eres inteligente, simpática, buen agente y hermosa.

_así es, seria un completo estúpido si no le gustaras Carmina.

_los amo, a los dos, son los mejores hermanos del mundo mundial.

OFICINA DE MILO…

_¿ y bien?

_ es hermosa, parece modelo, te va a encantar cuando te le presente amigo y sabes que fue lo mejor de todo, que la bese.

_¿se dejo ala primera cita?.

_no, le robe le beso.

_ya decía yo.

_Sabes Ángelo, nunca antes la habían besado.

_¡como!

_así es, le robe un beso y fui el primero en besar a esa mujer.

_que edad tiene Carmina, Milo.

_25 años.

_era monja o que chingados.

_no lo se, tal vez no a conocido a su hombre ideal o príncipe azul o por su carrera nunca ha tenido novio o que se yo!

_ es medico verdad.

_si así es.

_ espero te salga bien todo con ella.

_ te escucho afligido amigo mío.

_las cosas van mal con Afrodita, no creo que lleguemos a el 14 de febrero juntos.

_es una lastima hacen bonita pareja.

_es que ella es muy bella y yo todo un galán, jejejeje…Milo, vas a volver a ver a Carmina.

_si, si ella me interesa en serio , nada de juegos ella será mia, ya veras que pronto te doy la sorpresa de casarme.

_eso lo tengo que ver hermano, lo tengo que ver. Y hablando de hermanos te llamaron pituka y petaka.

_auch! Y que dijeron esas dos.

_ ha! Se decidieron salir del closed las dos.

_jejejej! Que me oyeran mis carnales, me matan. Seguro peguntar por el proyecto de Tijuana.

-brujo, asi es pa´eso llamaron.

. . .

CASA DE CARMINA DIA DOMINGO

_ya pasaron dos días y no me ha llamado.-" ¿ y si no le guste? Es que ese día estaba de pos guardia tuve mucho trabajo, no dormí nada en la noche…haaaaaa a quien engaño. Estaba fatal ese día, ojerosa, despeinada, pálida y el haaaa! parece dios griego mmm besa rico" (paso su dedos por sus labios estremeciéndose toda) mi madre ,soy un desastre! Jamás, jamás me volverá a llamar.

_esa loca lleva toda la mañana hablando sola.

_esta emocionada, déjala que se torture un rato, ya se le pasara.

_no le ha llamado el bato y no quiero que ese la lastime.

_no pasara, ya veras, ya veras ( timbra el teléfono de casa) ,¿bueno?, si si esta,¿ Quién le llama? Un momento…¡ flaca, flaca!

_¿que quieres?

_te llaman!

_¿ quien?

_un tal Milo

_MILO! Voy!

_un momento ahí viene (susurrándole y haciendo señas) tranquila, respira profundo cuanta hasta el millón.

_trae acá…bueno? Milo! Hola como estas? Si bien, bien. Estaba planchando mis uniformes, si , no, ok, si claro. No no importa, ajá, ajá si ok, ok, ok, aquí te espero pues. Bye.

_desde cuando tu planchas?

_cállate! Mil va a venir, va a traer pizza y cerveza.

_genial , esa ya me cae bien.

_neta que si.

_por favor ustedes dos ,compórtense bien , no me dejen en vergüenza, por favor hermanitos.

_eso jamás (falsa indignación), nosotros seriamos incapaz .

_los voy a estar vigilando a los dos.

_ Carmina le puedo decir a shuny que venga.?

_ y a tetis?

_ si claro los 6 juntos ,solo espero a Milo no lo espante shuny.

_pues se chinga ese tal Milo.

-así es, a mi hermano el único que lo ofende soy yo.

_Hyoga yo seré la primera en defenderte.

Ya en la tarde, se escucha el timbre, en la casa de los tres hermanos.

_buenas tardes. ¿Eres Milo?

_así es, puedo pasar

_trajiste las pizzas?

-si, tres megas y 2 veinticuatro.

-entonces eres bienvenido, pasa, pasa.

_ gracias, que amable, eres.

_Hyoga cuantas veces te he dicho que no seas asi.

_muchas Shuny.

_delante de extraños no me digas shuny (molesto).

_perdóname, es la costumbre. Milo, soy Hyoga hermano de Carmina y el es mi prometido shun.

_mucho gusto Milo.

_el gusto es mío chicos y tu hermana.

_ disque se esta poniendo guapa, pero yo digo que queda igual de fea.

_ no seas grosero con tu hermana Hyoga.

_es broma Shun, voy por ella ok, shun pásalo a la estancia.

_pasa por acá Milo, es que a Hyoga se le antojo hacer una juntada aprovechando que te íbamos a conocer, así que hemos venidos todos Tetis que es novia de Isaac, yo que soy novio de Hyoga, espero no te moleste la situación.

_no claro que no.

_supongo que querías un poco mas de intimidad con ella.

_si, algo. No del lado sexual, no lo veas así, nos estamos conociendo.

_si te entiendo, mira Milo, a ella se le quiere mucho, por todos incluso mi hermano que es un ogro la adora, así que no la vayas a lastimar y no te aproveches de ella.

_¿he?

_ ya sabes a lo que me refiero., le diste su primer besos, no soy tonto los hombres a veces nos comportamos muy estúpidamente.

_discúlpame pero tu no entiendes nada.

_¿por que soy gay? Eso no tiene nada que ver, amigo antes que todo soy hombre y también se lo que es estar con una mujer y se lo que es que te den su primera vez.

_ ¡¿ que? ¿Cómo?!

_ así que vete con cuidado. ¿ok?

_pero tu y hyoga?...

_ yo tenia novia, hermosa por cierto, pero conocí a Hyoga y me enamore de el. En fin el asunto es de Carmina, no la hagas sufrir. ¡hey chicos! Eles nuestro invitado.

_mucho gusto!, soy Isaac, ella es mi novia Tetis y pues ya conociste a Shun.

_ mucho gusto, soy Milo D´scorpio.

_ven, siéntate a mi lado,Shun , Isaac ayudenlo con las cosas., platícame de ti Milo.

_no hay mucho que decir, soy ingeniero Arquitecto, trabajo particularmente y para el gobierno federal.

_wow! Eso es genial ¿ y dime que ondas con mi cuñada?

_¿he? Pues…no…yo…

_ya ,lo están acosando., ¿Qué les dije a los cuatro?

_y aquí esta la Doctora.

_Hola! Como has estado Milo?

_bien,bien.

_a ver traigan aca las pizzas, me acompañas a la cocina Milo?

_si .

En no de los tres asientos se acomodo Tetis e Isaac y en el otro Hyoga que no dudo en ofrecerle sus brazos y acurrucarlos en ellos, le acaricio los verdes cabellos dándole también un tierno beso.

_ un hermano gay ¿he?

_si, hacen bonita pareja.

_antier hice algo malo y te pido disculpas por eso.

_¿ lo del beso? Que no vuelva a pasar.

_lo juro.,( el celular de Milo suena) ¿Qué paso carnal?

_no, estoy en casa de Carmina, aja, aja, deja pregunto. ¿Carmina puede venir Ángelo y su novia? –si que vengan- si carnal si pueden venir, bien bye. Disculpa ellos no andan bien, el anda desesperado, la quiere mucho.

_es una lastima, por eso, yo no tengo novio, los hombres siempre teminan lastimando a las mjeres ¿Qué? No me veas asi , es verdad, Shun por ejemplo dejo a June a tres meses de la boda por mi hermano y mi hermano dejo a Eri ,ambas los odian ,tienen razón pero el es mi hermano y lo amo.

A la hora llego Ángelo con una hermosa mujer tan blanca como la nieve el cual hacia contraste con la piel morena de Ángelo, labios carnosos, cabellos largos color azul aguamarina, ojos grandes expresivos que hacen juego con el color de los cabellos. Pasaron a la estancia, hyoga y shun fueron por dos reposet se sentaron ellos en cada uno y a la pareja le cedieron su lugar vieron cuatro películas , sin darse cuenta la media noche los alcanzo, Milo, Ángelo y Afrodita se despidieron. Todos en la familia Camus se quedaron contentos de conocer a el amigo de Carmina y a sus amigos, Isaac fue el que se quedo un poco preocupado, por su lado Hyoga no expreso nada, disfrutaba ver a su hermana tan animada, deseo con todo su corazón que entre ellos dos floreciera algo bueno.

Isaac y Tetis se fueron a su habitación, Shun se encamino a la de ellos, sin embargo Hyoga se fue con su hermana, se recostó a un lado de ella, platicaron un buen rato sobre todo lo que había pasado, le aconsejó no fiarse de el, que si se hacían novios que disfrutara lo hermoso de la relación, ella no cabía de alegría la ver que sus seres queridos apoyaban el empezar una especie de relación con Milo, también hablaron de Ángelo, ese moreno ojos azules.

_ya es tarde Hyoga, ven a dormir.

_¿sabes una cosa Shuny?, la próxima semana vamos a Guadalajara a casarnos.

_¿seguro amor?

_si claro, muy seguro., ¿te pusiste pijama? No seas simple conejo.

_por eso me la puse, para que tu me la quites güerito-puso sus clásicos ojos de borrego media a morir, brillantes ojos verdes- ¿ o no quieres?

No lo pensó dos veces rápidamente dejo al descubierto su bien formada figura masculina… debajo de las sabanas Carmina no podía conciliar el sueño , por que aun que tenia poco de conocer a Milo, sentía que lo conocía de hace tiempo, deseaba de todo corazón pronto volver a besas a ese hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Viernes 13 de febrero del 2004.

_Hermanos ¿Qué van hacer mañana?

_Shun y yo vamos a ir a cenar, al cine y aun hotel.

_¡que sínico eres hermanito!.

_no soy sínico soy realista, aquí en casa no puedo gritar a gusto sabiendo que tú estas en la otra habitación y tu estas sola en tu habitación. Me das pena hermanita, en verdad.

_por mi ni te preocupes, voy a estar de guardia todo el fin de semana, por mi puedes gritar todo lo que quieres.

_por mi parte yo estaré haciendo competencia contigo (:P) así que no presumas galán.

_Milo, ¿no te va a invitar a Salir? .

_no, aun no, como te digo mañana entro a las 7 am y salgo el lunes a las 8 am y de ahí de vacaciones 15 días…para luego a prepararme para el examen profesional.

_que rápido, ya vas hacer toda una ortopedista. Genial.

_ya mero nos vamos a Siberia.

_hay! No le he dicho a shun que nos vamos. Espero no se enfade. De hecho ya tengo entrevista de trabajo para los dos en junio.

_ni modo, "la mujer" debe seguir al hombre.

_chistoso, pero tienes razón Isaac, mejor voy a hablar con el e Ikki.

_huy! Ese ogro te va a moler a golpes.

_si te vuelve a golpear; yo le voy a romper su madre en dos, la vez pasada deje que te chingara, por que ambos se lo merecían,¿ como se les ocurre dejar a esas dos ya casi para la boda? , agrégale que yo personalmente estaba encabronada contigo por no decir que te habías enamorado de Shun, digo eres gay y fui la ultima en enterarme ¡hasta mi pá y mi má sabían!. Pero esta vez si te golpea se las vera conmigo.

_glup! Lo hacen ver feo. Bueno más tarde vengo o quien sabe si vuelo jejeje( risa nerviosa).

_se lo va a chingar, ¿Cuánto a que lo golpea?

_¡Isaac! Es tu hermano…va 500 pesos y 500 más a que esta vez Hyoga no se deja y también se lo chinga.

_¡Va!.

CASA DE SHUN.

_Hola Esmeralda! Dichos los ojos que te ven.

_Hyoga! Voy llegando de México, vengo de un congreso. Supongo vienes por Shun.- así es- bien pasa a su cuarto.

_gracias, e ikki esta con shun

_no, fue por unas cosas a la farmacia, no me he sentido bien.

_le hablo a Carmina, que te revise.

_harías eso por mí.

_¡ claro ¡ después de todo somos familia., el próximo lunes nos vamos a ir a casa a Guadalajara, ya te dijo.

_ si , ya nos dijo ikki no esta muy contento pero sabe que es la felicidad de su hermano.., ¡manita! Oye podrás venir a casa de Ikki , sabes, Esmeralda no se siente bien., sale , te esperamos. , al rato llega mi hermana esme, ahora si paso con shuny.

Unos golpes de puerta se escuchan en le interior del cuarto de shun, este acababa de salir de bañarse, se encontraba con el cabello destilando, con una toalla alrededor de cintura, esta pensando que era su hermano o su cuñada apresuro en ponerse la bata de baño.

-adelante pasa. ¡hyoga! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_vengo a ver a mi prometido , también a hablar contigo.

_¿si? –se acercó seductoramente al güero, le paso su dedo índice por el perfil , hasta bajarlo a su abdomen- dime amor ¿Qué me quieres decir?

-esto no es fácil –se limpia la garganta, retira a shun de su cuerpo- es delicado- shun se quedo quieto por la situación, pues nunca había visto así a su novio- el próximo lunes vamos a ir exclusivamente a casarnos al Guadalajara, Ikki e Isaac nos acompañaran ya que mi hermana y esme no puedes, sin embargo ellas van a organizar una cena con nuestros amigos más allegados.

_si, lo se, de hecho aquí esta la lista, ya le dije Esmeralda e Ikki.

_uff! A lo que voy amor., tengo que regresar a Siberia y tú vienes conmigo, de hecho tengo ya para el dos de junio dos entrevistas de trabajo, una para ti y una para mi…

_me están diciendo que tenemos que irnos a Rusia.

_así es.- Shun comenzó a vestirse sopesando la situación-hum.. Dejar mi trabajo aquí es duro, sabes.

_lo se amor, realmente me entristece esto.( se acerca a Shun y le rodea la cintra con sus brazos)

_es necesario ir?

_por desgracias si. Tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos familiares

_jum, eso no lo había pensado, lo de tú trabajado ,, no recordaba que trabajas para el gobierno federal. Puedes pedir licencia en tu empleo ¿no?

_si, por seis meses cuando mucho.

-pídelos y veremos que pasa.

_buena idea. Hay que decirle a mi hermano.

_ así tu hermano.

_no tengas miedo, aun que no lo creas le caes bien, vamos a bajo.

Se fueron juntos, en la sala ya estaba Carmina, reviso cuidadosamente a Esmeralda, cuando llego Ikki se sorprendió al ver a Carmina y a Hyoga,.

_Hola Ikki! Buenas noches, vine a revisar a Esmeralda.

_Gracias, dice que desde la semana pasada se sentía mal, pero no había dicho nada.

_Por los síntomas y todo lo demás, recomiendo ir con el ginecólogo , pues estoy un 99% que esta embarazada.

Pero por supuesto quela noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría a todos los presentes, acto seguido y sin perder tiempo Hyoga dejo caer otra bomba, Ikki se quedo serio, fue al patio, agritos llamo a Hyoga, salió al patio sabiendo lo que esperaba, Shun propuso ir a la farmacia por una prueba e embarazo casera y dejar a los hombres "hablar civilizadamente" ., cuando volvieron ambos hombres estaban sentados en el sillón principal jadeantes, goleados y cansando.

_no voy a preguntar que paso aquí.- dijo Esmeralda-. Shun , Carmina , me acompañan arriba.

Diez minutos después.

_cuando van a regresar de Siberia.

_tengo que estar dos años allá, sin embargo el se iría solo seis meses, en cao de que no funcionen las cosas allá yo regresaría antes.

_no quiero que vayan, pero es decisión de el.

_me da gusto que ya estén bien ustedes dos, Ikki me voy a ir a pasar la noche con Hyoga.

_pero, pero, pero... la cena.

_nada, nada ya nos vamos, ven amor me voy contigo, tu hermana va a air al starbug con Milo.

CAFETERIA

_Ve sacando los mil pesos Isaac…, en serio, si, si te digo que si jejejeje, estuvo genial, lastima que no vi la pelea entre esos dos., a pues por que las mujeres nos fuimos a la farmacia, por que vamos a ser tíos bueno Hyoga, si, si ,si jejje a ver cuando ustedes tres me hacen tía. Si también Hyoga y Shun es que ¿imagínate un bebé igualito a Shun o un bebé como Hyoga? Seria lindo tener a esos dos de bebé.- hola guapa.- te dejo manito, te veo al rato, vayan haciendo cena ustedes tres. Hola Milo.

_ Como te fue hoy en el hospital. Platícame

_bien, Salí a las dos de la tarde.

_vas a estar libre mañana.

_no, estaré de guardia el fin de semana.

_ha. Ok. Entonces el lunes te invito a salir.

_gracias pero no puedo, de hecho yo te invito a ti a la casa el lunes, pues en la mañana se casa mi hermano en Guadalajara, por la tarde mi concuña y yo les aremos una cena ,vendrán solo amigos de la familia, muy íntimos, así que puedes venir tu amigo Ángelo, su novia…

_ el lunes llegan mis hermanos de Grecia.

_llévalos, de hecho mis amigas estarán de servicio por eso no invité a nadie.

_Carmina, te quiero decir algo, mas no se como lo vas a tomar.

_te escucho.

_se que es algo loco, nada normal, pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

_si es algo loco y nada normal... ¿Por qué?

_estoy loco, ciento que hace mucho nos conocemos, como si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra vida.

_" que raro, ciento lo mismo, es muy arriesgado ¿ que hago?, le digo …si o no .. hay dios no se que hacer" me permites voy al baño.-en el baño- Shun? Me puedes ayudar, es Milo., se me acaba de declarar, ¿no es muy pronto?, ajá, ajá , si, . bye al rato llego a casa. Uff!

_ y bien ¿?

_ok, acepto, pero nada de sexo.

_nada. ¡GENAIL! Tengo novia, muy bonita por cierto.

_je,je! Tú no te quedas atrás.

_por que lo dices.

-eres guapo, es todo lo que diré. Me tengo que ir.

_vamos en tu carro, ya que llegue a tu casa pido taxi para regresar por mi carro.

_bien vamos.

EN EL CARRO.

_ya que somos novios, puedo hacerte preguntas.

_adelante Milo.

_¿ soy tu primer novio? ¿ eres virgen? …

_ja,ja,ja! Si y si. ¿ y tu?

_no y no ,pero eres la primera que me le declaro a la semana de conocerla, eres la primera que conozco por internet .

_lo mismo digo. ¿Eres celoso?

_nunca lo he sido, supongo que tu la averiguaras conmigo.

_supongo, ¿has estado con muchas?

_ ¿eso importa mucho?

_realmente no.

Llegaron a casa de ella, abrió el portón eléctrico metió el carro a la cochera, apago el carro, cerro el portón , ambos se quedaron dentro del carro platicando, hubo un silencio incomodo, Milo se lleno de valor, empezó a acariciar el muslo de la pierna derecha de Carmina, ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, a piel se le puso de gallina , dejo de acariciar el muso, para subir a su rostro , acaricio los labios de ella, para luego besarlos, se coloco más de lado hacia ella, quitándose el cinturón de el y de ella, seguía besando a la chica, cuando su mano derecha sin pudor alguno atrapo el ceno izquierdo de ella, este reacciono a el tacto de el , sobresaliendo por encima de su blusa ,poniéndose duros , al notar eso , dejo escapar una pequeña risa, se separo de ella, con todo descaro tomo el pezón que sobresalía con sus labios, dando pequeñas mordidas, hizo que Carmina dejara escapar un gemido.

_¿no¡ ya no para… tu camaro se quedo en el café .

_, mmm, mmm, no quiero.

_lo siento en so quedamos y será mejor que te vayas en este instante…. Milo en verdad me gustas mucho, no quiero que pase nada hasta tener su debido tiempo.

_ disculpa. no se que me paso. Yo …será mejor queme valla.

_ y a el taxi por favor- - diez minutos después llego el taxi, marchándose Milo, cuando entro a la casa, ya los tres la estaban esperando para cenar.- hola chicos, buenas noches.

_hola ¡ ven siéntate yo te sirvo , hicimos enchiladas de carne.

_que rico! . Chics , ya tengo novio.

_¡ lo sabia ¡ .dicho shun eufórico- que bien, me da gusto por ti cuñada.

_Gracias Shun. ( silencio sepulcral )

_bien-dio Isaac- no me gusta el como se conocieron , pero no son los primero ni los últimos, ve con cuidado hermana.

_mmm, mira mina; los hombres son muy desgraciados , infelices que solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres , lo se por que soy uno, así que no le vayas a dar la preciosita , hasta que por lo menos tengas un año de novia con.

_ósea, me estas diciendo como manejar mi vida sexual.

_no, simplente muchos buscan sexo, utilizan a las mujeres , no quiero que te pase eso . Seguro ya sabe que eres señorita ,eres carne para perros.

_¿ahora me comparas con un trozo de carne?

_shun. ¿ te gustaría tener sexo con mi hermana? O mas bien ¿ que arias tu?

_bueno púes… es muy bella, tiene bonito cuerpo, hermosa figura, hermosas facciones y saber que voy a hacer el primero… ¿crees que te pueda cambiar por Hyoga?.

_entiendo tu unto Hyoga, gracias.-dijo pensativa-

Se termino la cena, todos se fueron a dormir, a Carmina la venció rápido e l sueño. La mañana lego rápidamente, a las 5:30 se puso de pie, se baño , se cambio ,desayuno , se fue a el Hospital General del Estado de Sonora, a las 7 am empezó su guardia, esa día no recibió llamada alguna, tampoco se pudo dar el lujo de realizarlas púes era un sábado muy atareado, esa 14 de febrero fue de locos, ya por la noche cuando se fue a cenar, el teléfono sonó.

_¿no estas muy ocupada amor?

_ no, voy a cenar ¿gustas?

_gracias , ya guste. No quise llamarte más temprano por que no quería interrumpir en tus labores.

_gracias, que comprensivo eres, le atinaste tuve mucho trabajo, este ha sido un día de locos.

_masajito amor, uno reparador de belleza. Soy experto.

_no me tientes diablo, por que soy capaz de decirte que si. Por que ando tancansada que ya las ando dando sin queme las pidan.

_ eso si que no! No se las des a nadie, a menos que sea yo.

-bueno a su debido tiempo te las voy a dar.

_¿en serio?

_¿no quieres?

_¡SIII! Digo , si.

_jejeje, me vas a tener que enseñar.

_se supone que tu sabes mas de anatomía que yo.

_mmm ,mmm ,mmm pero no se que hacer para ponerte hot, ni como bajarte las fiebres. Dudo mucho que con un gramo de dipirona y agua helada.

-fácil, con muchos besos y con muchos besos.

_haaa, voy a ir haciendo mis apuntes acerca de eso.

_cuando estemos juntos solito se va a dar todo eso ya veras amor…mis labios besándote los tuyos, acariciar tus senos, sentir tu rajita mojadita-

Con cada palabra que Milo le iba diciendo, su reparación se hico más agitada, más jadeante, llego al grado de no poder articular palabra alguna, entre la vergüenza , el pudor y las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando .

_¿ pasa algo amor?

_ es que… eres un vulgar …pero me gusto todo lo que me dijiste…

_ y eso que solo te he dicho, espera a que te haga, te voy hacer vibrar

_espero poder hacer lo mismo contigo.

_ yo también lo espero.

Se llego el lunes, temprano los novios viajaron a Guadalajara, por la tarde ya que llegaron Esmérala Y Carmina, ya tenían lista la recepción en casa de los Camus, los amigos más allegados de la pareja estuvieron presente, Milo sirvió de DJ. En el pequeño baile que organizaron, de forma simbólica Shaka, realizo una ceremonia religiosa, vistiendo ambos de blanco (aun que ninguno se merecía ese color), Ikki dijo unas palabras sobre la pareja , el amor y que sabia manejar armas de grueso calibre, haciendo así un recordatorio a el mediano de la familia Camus., por su parte Seiya una amigo de la infancia de ambos junto con su esposa Saori felicitaron a la pareja regalándoles también unos géneros para su nuevo hogar. Afrodita les llevo un hermoso e inmenso ramos de rosas bancas, rojas, amarillas . Hyoga dio las gracias a todos por el inmenso apoyo de sus seres queridos y el mismo dio la noticia de que por fin su hermana mayor tenia novio, con la esperanza de que saliera del guari ,pues ya se estaba quedando a vestir santos, vieja y cotorra , todos rieron por el comentario, pero aun asi todos felicitaron también a la nueva pareja.

Un había pasado desde la boda, para celebrar un mes de novios Milo se llevo a Carmina a casa, cuando la hizo pasar, ella puso los ojos de plato, al ver la casa alumbrada solo con luz de vela, en la mesa ya estaba lista una fina cena Italiana, platicaron, rieron, terminaron de cenar, pasaron a la estancia, esta era blanca con tonos rojos, se sentaron en el sillón principal, Milo puso música a doc. con el momento ,la abrazo quedando debajo de ella. Le acariciaba el cabello y de tanto en tanto le besaba .

_ Eres hermosa amor mío .-ella lo beso- me gustan tus cabellos, huelen muy rico.

_ tus ojos son bonitos.

_ y así podemos estar toda la noche diciéndonos mutuamente lo bello que somos.

_ así es. Milo no empiezas ya te dije que sexo no.

_pero ¿Por qué no?

_ tengo mis razones, asta donde recuerdo tu accediste a esa petición mía.

_si, ¿pero?

_ nada de peros.

_ok, ok, pondré mis manos donde las puedas ver.

_gracias amor.

_"amor" si, seguro.

_entonces es verdad lo que me dijeron mis hermanos ¿?

Se levanto , se fue a su casa dejando a Milo desconcertado por el comentario, llego a su casa, callada, pensativa, triste, Shun la observo sentarse en el sillón , se quito las zapatillas, unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Shun al ver esto hizo dos tazas de té se acercó a ella ofreciendo una de las tazas.

_gracias.

_ aquí estoy por si quieres hablar.

_snif, snif, ustedes tenían razón

_ sobre que cosa.

_ sexo.

_ haaa! Mmm así somos los hombres, sexo, sexo, sexo… sabes bebe tú té, toma una ducha y más tarde te oy un masaje relajante.

_ ¿pero?

_nada, nada! Has caso – ve su reloj de pulso- sabs tengo que salir unos momentos, le puedes decir a Hyoga cuando llegue que fui por su encargo.

_claro cuñado.

Carmina obedece las indicaciones de Shun , cuando sale de bañarse se seca el cabello, aun enredada en la bata de baño se tiende enla cama , se queda profundamente dormida.

Se escucha el timbre en casa de Milo, al abrir la puerta se sorprendido al ver a Shun parao frente a el.

_Buenas noches., ¿Puedo pasar?

_ Si, adelante.

_ Gracias., se que es ti casa Milo ,pero te voy a pedir que tomes asiento.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Entre dudas y otras cosas.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿ Te vas a aplicar?.

_ Te doy mi palabra Shun.

_ Bien, me tengo que ir. De esta plática, Carmina no debe saber.

Shun se retiro de la casa de Milo, fue a la tintorería por el encargo de su ahora marido, llego a la casa, ya Isaac y Carmina tenían la mesa puesta , pues esperaban a Shun, cenaron, Carmina se fue a su habitación al igual Isaac, quedándose el recién formado matrimonio hacer limpia de la cocina.

_ te veo serio Shuny.

_mmm...es que… estaba pensando en mi hermano, va hacer papá.

_Si, que suerte ¿no? .

_El día de mañana tú ¿vas a querer tener hijos?

_No lo había pensado amor en verdad.- pone sus manos sobre el fregadero, fija su mirada en la ventana- supongo que si eso nos pasa a ambos lo vamos a discutir, pues es algo delicado. Imagínate tener hijos, que les vamos a contestar cuando pregunten por que no tiene mamá o el trauma les vamos a provoca.

_tienes razón, pero si eso pasa Hyoga – Hyoga niega con la cabeza-eso dices ahorita por que somos jóvenes, le estamos dando rienda suelta a nuestra vida pero ambos envejecemos día a día amor.

_Shuny deja que ese día llegue ¿de acuerdo?, además si eso pasa ya encontraremos a una mujer, solterona, desesperada que quiera ser mamá, y hay que ser sinceros ambos somos guapos, atractivos, no creo que tengamos problema para encontrar a una chica.

_je,je,je! Tienes razón amor, ambos somos guapos.

_Bueno ya terminamos la cocina, propongo irnos a dormir, mañana va hacer cansado.

_si.- se encaminan a su habitación-

_¿ Tú si quieres ser padre? – la pregunta sorprendió un poco –

_ como dijiste, esperemos a que eso pase o nos llegue la paternidad. Patito voy un momento con mina.

_ ¿Quién a mi puerta llama?

_ ¡tu cuñado favorito!

_ a pues pasa cuñadito. Ya estaba por acostarme, ven siéntate conmigo acá en la ventana

Ambo se sentaron en la gran ventana pues tiene un metro de pared de metro por ancho por metro de altura y después de terminar metro se alza la ventana asta llegar al techo, se tenia una vista increíble del cielo sentó Shun quedando recargado al lado izquierdo de la pared viendo hacia a fuera, ella se iba a sentar del lado contrario pero Shun la jalo del brazo izquierdo haciendo que se recargara en el totalmente la sentó delante de el , rodeo su cintura coloco su rostro en el hombro derecho de ella.

_ si nos ve Hyoga así me mata.

_no tiene por que, eres como mi hermana mayor, le hermana que no tuve, Ikki te ve de igual manera, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es. Se por que estabas llorando cuando llegaste de casa de Milo.

_ No se que pensar al respecto.

_Es pronto para esta pregunta pero se sincera conmigo por favor- asiente con la cabeza- ¿que sientes por él?

_ Desde que lo vi me gusto mucho, sus ojos me fascinaron, es atractivo, guapo, galán, sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de su lugar, a un mes de a verlo conocido siento que lo conozco desde hace mucho, te puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que lo amo, me dolió mucho que tratara de tener sexo conmigo, eso confirmo lo que Hyoga e Isaac me dijeron cuando les hable de él, que solo me quería para el sexo.

_Piensas terminar con el.

_No se que hacer, si me acuesto con el me va dejar por que ya consiguió su propósito, pero también deseo hacerlo con el en realidad si quiero hacerlo con el ¿Cuándo es el momento indicado? ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar? ¿Seis meses, un año hasta que me case con él? ¿Cuanto es suficiente esperar?

_si el realmente te ama no te va a dejar cuando tomes esa decisión.

_ ¿y si me deja? ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Si se burla de mi?

_ ¿sabes? Cuando conocí a June, me gusto mucho en verdad me hipnotizó con su belleza, después con su personalidad, alegre, se preocupaba por mi, me atendía bien , fue una buena novia, nunca me exigió nada más que la amara y lo hice hasta el día que conocí a Hyoga. A la que voy, june y yo teníamos seis mesas de novios cuando decidimos tener sexo, no fue planeado solo se dio, fue el día menos esperado para mi ( aun que yo me prepare desde el primer día, me compre condones jeje) una mañana fui a verla a su casa, ella andaba haciendo limpieza profunda en su casa, anbada todo sudada, bajaba, subía sacaba bolsas con basura de un cuarto, del otro hasta que se sentó a mi lado, me pido disculpas por las fachas ( no me importo ) se veía sexy toda sudada y aun que parezca asqueroso olía realmente bien, no me pude contener y la bese, ahí paso todo en la sala de su casa en el sillón principal, agarrándola toda sucia a ella y sin condones a mi, fue la primera vez para ambos, tuvimos miedo si y mucho por que no nos cuidamos…no deje a June hasta 5 años después, me arrepiento de a verla lastimado más no de a verla amado ni de mi noviazgo con ella.

_¡wow! Nunca me habías contado eso cuñado.

_solo June y yo lo debemos de saber. Cuando estés lista solo se va dar ya sea con Milo o con otro, ahora, Milo es un play boy esta acostumbrado a que todo se le de en bandeja de plata, creyó que seria igual contigo como no fue así el no sabe como proceder, da le tiempo también a el, a que se acostumbre a ti a tu forma de ser.

_entiendo. ¿Le llamo?

_ Si quieres, pero no te disculpes con el por tu proceder del día de hoy, puesto que tú ya le habías dicho tus reglas sobre la intimidad ¿no es así?

_Si, así es.

_bueno mina, espero a verte ayudado en algo. Es demás pedirte discreción con lo que acabamos de hablar.

_ no te apures Shun.

_hasta mañana cuñada- le da un beso en la cabellera – sabes que te queremos. Buenas noches.

_buenas noches- se metió a la cama, tomo su celular para marcarle a Milo.- espero me conteste la llamada., Hola Milo.

_* hola Carmina*

_ ¿este enojado conmigo?

_*no. Pero si me saco de onda lo que paso*

_ A mi también, mira, no quiero que te burles de mi, no me estoy negando, simplemente quiero tiempo, nunca he estado con un hombre tengo mis dudas, pudor, vergüenza.

_*entiendo y comprendo perfectamente*

_ Milo, yo no quero tener sexo contigo, quiero hacer el amor contigo – ¡zuaz! dijo la víbora milo se quedo petrificado ante tales palabras- ¿Milo?

_* ejem. Te estoy escuchando*

_ quiero estar contigo sintiéndome segura de lo que sientes por mi y lo que yo siento por ti estar 100% segura que voy hacer la mujer de un hombre que me ama, me quiere me desea y no ser una más de la lista, dime es mucho pedir.

_*no, de hecho es algo que nunca me habían dicho, te soy franco no se que hacer o como proceder, pero te amo Carmina Camus, te doy mi palabra de caballero que será como tu digas aun que no sepa que hacer o como proceder*

_ también te amo mi escorpioncito. Enserio amor dame tiempo y con gusto seré tuya.

_* y yo de ti, ahora duerme cielo, mañana entras a la guardia*

_ es la guardia corta entro el martes a las 7 hrs y el miércoles a las 2 pm termina la guardia .

_* aun así, no quiero que vayas toda desvelada por mi culpa, te amo amor, hasta mañana.*

_hasta mañana mi amor.

HOSPITAL GENERAL DEL ESTADO DE SONORA (HGE)

_Buenos días Dra. Camus.

_Buen día Carmen, dime como pasaron la noche mis pacientes.

_El señor Ortiz de la fractura de cadera tuvo mucho dolor en la noche, le hablamos al Dr. Molina para que nos diera indicaciones.

_ ¿ Y qué dijo?

_vera… se le inicio una analgesia de 250 de solución salina, mas 200mg de tramadol, una ámpula de lisina, más una ámpula de MVI más una de diazepam para 24 hrs.

_perfecto! ¿ se le quito el dolor?

_ Según me reporto la enfermera de la noche, si doctora.

_ok. ¿ y mis demás pacientes?

_ la señora García paso bien la noche de hecho ayer en la tarde empezó a caminar, el joven Reyes también , y su otro paciente lo dieron de alta anoche.

_¿ por que?

_ fue alta voluntaria, se lo llevaron a la san José. Y te tengo en la programación de hoy tienes tres cirugías en la mañana.

_¿ en serio? no he visto la programación de hoy. Bueno, vámonos a pasar visita , para irme al quirófano antes de que se enoje Cano.

_ viejo amargado, no le hagas caso doctora, ya sabes como es el

_¿ de que hablan?

_ de que la doctora va atener 3 cirugías con el cano, ya sabes como es el.

_haaa! Si, pos si, pero no le hagas caso Carmina, mándalo mucho a la

_cállate Sonia! Más respeto, aun que sea un viejo amargado, cállate aquí no digas esas cosas.

_jejejejej! Hay chicas no cambian.

_pos es verdad Julio esta amargado por que su ex, lo dejo por otra.

_ si, eso es verdad.

_¿en serio? No lo sabía. Hace mucho de eso Carmen.

_mmm

_ como 10 años doctora.

_imaginate! Pobre Julio, no es feo y la quería mucho

_ así es Carmen , quiso mucho a Andrea.

_por eso yo no me caso.

_¿ en serio?

_no le crea doctora, no se casa por fea.

_cero y llevas una, síguele y veras vieja horrorosa….es difícil encontrar alguien que te acepte con un una hijo doctora, no digo que no ha de haber alguien para mi, pero aun no me llega.

_no te flijes amiga ya encontraras a alguien. y tu Doctora ¿ ya tienes novio?

_Si, se llama Milo, es Arquitecto.

_genial doctora, ¿es guapo? ¿Esta buenote? ¿Cómo es?

_puess…veras… si es guapo y si es buenote.

_ en vez de chismear….pónganse a trabajar , sobre todo tú ,para que entres conmigo al quirófano.

_Julio, no regañes a Carmina, ya dio indicaciones, viejo amargado

La guarda fue tranquila, rápidamente se pasaron las 31 hrs de servicio.

_Carmina te llaman de dirección.

_rayos! Ya para irme.- cinco minutos después en la dirección- ¿para que me mando llamar?

_he visto tus calificaciones, tu cardes estamos casi a finales de marza y en mayo te graduas.

_asi es señor.

_viendo eso, dime ¿ como vas con tu preparación para el examen profesional?

_bien, voy bien .

_bien , solo a Patricio y a ti y a nadie más le voy a decir esto, el viernes es tu ultimo día como estudiante, tomate el resto del tiempo para seguir preparándote y para buscar empleo, Cano y yo ya te hemos recomendado a varios hospitales en el Distrito Federal (DF).

_Gracias, no se que decir….aquí no me puede dar trabajo señor.

_Por el momento no., y no es que no lo ocupe, tú sabes que si se ocupa, solo que no hay dinero, el gobierno estatal ya se acabo el dinero y no hay para contratar gente, es más ni para pagar suplencias tenemos, por eso bajo la planta de enfermeras.

_ok. Gracias de todas maneras Dr. Moreno .- diez minutos después ne si cuarto en ele hospital- hola amor! Oyes puedes venir por mi por favor? Tengo algo que platicarte, ok te espero abajo.

Puerta principal del hospital.

_por que tanta maleta.

_es caso oficial el termino de mi residencia, así que ya me voy a llevar mis pertenencias, por eso te pedí que vinieras por mi.

_ok bella dama, va pa arriba, suba al carro.-ya acomodados los dos dentro del carro- bien , vamos a tu casa.

_no, vamos a tu casa.

_bueno, vamos.

Casa de milo.

_te ofrezco algo de tomar amor.

_quiero agua, solo agua. Gracias

Milo le dio la espalda para buscar un baso y servirle el agua, cuando ella lo abraso desde atrás, sorprendiendo a Milo, el coloco sus manos en los brazos de ella.

_te amo. Dame tiempo.

_ sshhh, no digas nada, yo también te amo.-se voltea sin romper el abrazo- te voy a dar todo el tiempo que tu quieras.

_¿ cuanto es suficiente? Digo pa saber.

_una medida razonable mmm, mmm,mmm que te parece 1 año.

_por mi esta bien, ¿ iras a aguantar un año sin sexo?

_me las arreglare, ya veras.

_mmm…¿una mano amiga o la amiga de una mano?

_ va ser tú mano.

_jejejej! Eso lo veremos, entonces esta bien seis meses.

_para eso quisiste venir a mi casa.

_lo olvide, no, pa eso no –rompe e abrazo- a partir del sábado estoy libre, no me veas así, por mis buenas calificaciones y por que soy buena en lo que hago, a partir del viernes a las 2 pm dejo de ser estudiante.

_eso amerita celebrarse, mi novia ya termino su especialidad.-la beso en los labios, cuando el teléfono de ella empezó a sonar-

_antonio! quelle surprise! Comment êtes-vous?, Eh bien, well're bonne chose ne va pas avec maman ou papa?... aller voir mon oncle Hagen.(francés)

Zdravstvuyte dyadya ! yesli letom, yesli chelovek, yesli , i yesli , nazyvayetsya Milo , davayte posmotrim, ya proshu(ruso)., Milo, mis tios quieren saber si hablas Frances o Ruso – español, griego e italiano_tol'ko govorit na ispanskom , grecheskom i ital'yanskom yazykakh, ok, bye,bye.,

_amor, no sabia que eras poliglota.

_tu también lo eres MIlo.

_ mis padres son Griegos, mi mejor amigo Italiano . el español se me facilitó por el Italiano, agrégale que llevo años viviendo aquí por negocios de mi padre. ¿ Y tu?

_ mi mamá es Rusa y mi papá Francés, Natasha y Dagel., mi papá fue embajador de Francia aquí en México, yo, me quede aquí desde los 15 años, me gusto Sonora por su calor. ..¿ en que nos quedamos? ¡ asi! En esto- empezó a besar a Milo , se separaron haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran , sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar al mismo tiempo a arder, ella se mordió el labio inferior con vergüenza mezclada con malicia ,observo una nueva mirada de Milo hacia ella.

Milo le tendió la mano

_Ven conmigo amor mio.

Dando un paso hacia a tras Carmina sacudió la cabeza, señalo el reloj de la pared.

_ Me tengo que ir Milo.

Se a cerco la abrazo.

_¿ tan rápido?

El se mordió su labio, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, la volvió abrazar, sus manos acariciaron gentilmente la espalda de ella, esto no paso desapercibido en ella, haciendo que su reparación se agitara su pecho empezó a bajar y a subir más rápido cuando sintió las manos de el acariciando sus firmes nalgas, los labios de milo se fundieron con los de ella sin que sus manos dejaran de hacer lo suyo, dejo de besar los labio para bajar por su cuello, el calor empezó a invadir el cuerpo de ella , no articulaba palabra alguna solo quejidos , abrazo a Milo correspondiéndole el beso en cuello, milo dejo las nalgas para arre pecharla contra el , ella soltó un gemido, las manos de el ahora se situaron el los senos de ella, al no obtener resistencia de ella fue desabotonado la blusa roja de seda que traía puesta, el siendo muy ágil, se quito su playera negra dejando al descubierto el bien formado abdomen, las manos temblorosas de Carmina acariciaron ese abdomen y pecho, trayendo sensaciones exquisitas a su ser, Milo se deleito al ver la cara de su novia, que lo observaba admirada como si explorara algo nuevo, de hecho era nuevo para ella ver un cuerpo humano así, la miro con ternura, la cual cambio rápidamente al fijar su atención en ese par de firmes senos que ella posee, le quito el sostén y su vista se maravillo a un más, sonrojada como una manzana, el sonrió para si mismo, empezó acariciar ese par de suculentos pechos, baja la mano hasta llegar al pantalón donde se tropezó con un incomodo botón el cual desabotono en el instante beso apasionadamente los labios de ella distrayéndola mientras su mano traviesa descendía por debajo de la pantaletas, topándose por una fina mata de vello púbico.

_mmm…que rica esta.

_ ¿he?

Sus dedos traviesos enredaron n poco de ese fino vello, sin más nada paso sus dedos al clítoris de ella, fue ahí donde lo detuvo de un solo golpe.

-lo siento Milo- dijo jadeante, empezando a vestirse- me tengo que ir, aun no pasan los seis meses y …

_¿me vas a dejar así?- tomo la mano de ella, sin pudor alguno la puso sobre su miembro totalmente erecto, ese acto la sorprendió mucho- duele mucho Carmina.

_Perdón, perdón. Pero ya sabes que no quiero ser otro de tú lista.

_no lo serás., ¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?

_ Eso no lo se. Llévame a mi casa.-lo dijo en todo de orden-

_Si.- tajantemente-

Mientras la llevaba a su casa, el celular de el sonó ,contesto, hablo por unos cinco minutos, colgó algo molesto. Llego a casa de Carmina, la ayudo a bajar sus cosas, entraron a la casa juntos.

_me tengo que ir Carmina, Ángelo me llamo esta algo mal.

_esta bien. Milo.

_¿Si?

_ Te amo, en verdad te amo, discúlpame.

_No te afliges, di mi palabra y así será.

_¿ tú palabra?

_ bueno , nos vemos después .

Continuara… N/A: espero les guste , hay dispensen los horrores de ortografía, el próximo capitulo tratare de hacerlo menos aburrido


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

EN TUS BRAZOS.

_ Ángelo, te espero en casa, ahí platicamos.

Media hora después, instalados en la sala en casa de Milo.

_en serio amigo, es por demás ya termine con Afrodita.

_¿ qué paso?

_Hoy fue al medico y le dijo que estaba embarazada.

_ te felicito amigo.

_espero ahí no acaba el asunto. Le pidió al doctor un aborto .

_ ¿ QUÉ?

_Así me quede yo.

_ Pero, sin consultarte., digo yo se que soy un irresponsable , me conoces, pero un aborto..

_ahí mismo se lo practico, pero como fue sola. Me llamo la enfermera para que fuera por ella. Cuando llegue le pregunte que había pasado y sin descaro me lo dijo, me enoje, llore, salimos a Italia mañana, pues su padre nos va a estar esperando allá, antes de partir a noruega.

_pero, pero es tu pareja deberías hablar con ella.

_dice no estar capacitada para ser madre.- bebió un trago a su cerveza – haa! Sabes es mejor así, que nada me ate a ella, que viva su vida a gusto , tranquila sin mi, fueron buenos años los que pase a su lado , pero ya no aguanto más.

_es mejor así, ya encontraras a alguien mejor, eso te lo puedo jurar.

_Dios te oiga…¿ como vas con tu chica?

_Bien, sabes hace días la invite a cenar, me quise poner cachondo con ella pero me bateo lejos, se fue llorando de aquí. Como a las dos horas llego Shun indignado conmigo.

_ ¿ Y?

**INICIO FLASH BACK**

**_**Se que es tu casa. Puedes tomar asiento , por favor Milo.

_Deja decirte , que realmente me sorprende tu visita.

_Carmina llego llorando a la casa ¿que le hiciste?

_Trate de seducirla para…

_No sigas me imagino, evítate ese comportamiento hacia ella, entiende que no es como a las chicas que estas acostumbrado, ella tiene otra educación, otro concepto.

_mmm.

_toda su infancia y adolescencia estudio en colegios católicos.

_ahora me vas a salir con clases de moral y pecado.

_ No, no soy quien para hacer eso, más sin embargo soy familia de ella y es mi deber velar por ella. Compórtate, se caballero .

_te soy franco, nunca he tenido a una chava como ella, todas buscan en mi lo guapo, el dinero, la conveniencia por delante, pero ella es diferente, no se como tratarla.

_como un caballero, no la presiones dale tiempo , conózcanse mejor por fuera, sus gustos vean si son compatibles, el sexo llega a lo ultimo .

_ por que tú no la vez como yo, por eso dices que el sexo viene a lo ultimo.

_Milo, yo me atrevo a decir que soy el único que la ha visto desnuda en su totalidad.

_¿QUE?

_ jejejeje! Ajá, es verdad yo no me atrevería a tener sexo con ella, para eso tengo a HYoga pero soy hombre al final de cuentas también soy hombre y se apreciar algo bello, en este caso el cuerpo desnudo de Carmina.

_¿ que debo hacer?

_ Pórtate bien , dale tiempo , no la presiones y solo se va a dar, no apresures las cosas..

:de acuerdo.

_prometes comportarte con ella.

_te doy mi palabra.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

_Tiene huevos le cabron para venir a tu casa y reclamarte.

_Sí, pero eso me puso a pensar de que son muchos la que la quieren y me va air mal si le hago algo a esa niña.

_Sabes, es una chava que vale la pena, no seas animal y la dejes ir.

Estos amigos se pusieron hasta las chanclas tomando, Milo le llamo a Carmina cuando vio a Ángelo sin respirar. Shun la llevo a casa de Milo.

Toco fuertemente la puerta un ebrio Milo abrió, desfajado con la bragueta abierta, apenas podía ponerse de pie.

_alouuu amore mio..pasateshhss por favouurr.- le dio el tufo de lleno en el rostro-

_A ver, hasta para allá. –vio a Ángelo tirado en el piso- te iba a preguntar por él pero ya lo encontré. Shun lleva a Milo a arriba mételo al baño en lo que reviso a Ángelo.

Se hinco a lado de Ángelo reviso los vitales, estos estaban estables, había vomitado mucho así que llamo de nuevo a Shun.

_espera Carmina, estoy metiendo a Milo!

_apúrate!

_Milo, deja de moverte para meterte a bañar.

_Sabesh errres muy bella. Dame un besos.

_un mega chingazo te voy a dar por estúpido.

_no seas simple, ven dame un besito.

_¡QUE NO!-acto seguido le dio n puñetazo en el abdomen, haciendo que callera de rodillas.- ¡LISTO CARMINA!

_¡BIEN ABRE EL AGUA HELADA!.

_jejejejeje! Fuera bomba.

_HAA! Duele, duele , esta fría.

_Así es y ahí te quedas.- dijo con aire triunfal., bajo con su cuñada, le ayudo a levantar al peli azul, siguiendo indicaciones de ella, fueron a el cuarto de huéspedes-

_Shun, el esta mas grave, ve con Milo y ayúdale a bañarse por favor, lo recuesta en la cama, cuando me desocupe con Ángelo voy para allá.

_Sí cuñada, te advierto tú galán me quiere besar.

_jajajajajaja! A de creer que eres mujer. No le hagas caso , si sigue insistiendo demuestra de que estas hecho, según recuerdo eres cinta negra 5to dan.

_ eso quiere decir que , me das permiso para..

_chingatelo jejejeje!o bésalo pa´que se le quite.

_No, que tal y le gusta…soy hombre casado, soy hombre casado!

_ahora resulta que me tengo que cuidar de mi cuñado! Anda ve ayuda a Milo.

_A ver tu Ángelo, te voy a bañar.

Cuando llego Shun al baño, Milo se encontraba recargado en la pared dormido , toda el agua le caía directamente en la espalda, Shun se retiro los zapatos, calcetines , el suéter, se metió junto con Milo, regulo el agua para que quedara destemplada , lo sentó en el piso, lo empezó a desnudar, ya desnudo, tomo el shampoo,le lavo el cabello, tomo la esponja para lavar su cuerpo, Shun se dio cuenta del bien formado cuerpo del casi inconsciente Milo, bajo a las piernas , como trago saliva, claro que trago y mucho, el hermoso cuerpo de Milo quedo prácticamente a su merced, sin embargo no cayo en la hermosa tentación que el destino le puso en el camino, cuando le toco lavar el miembro de Milo respiro hondo , profundo conto hasta el diez, todo salió naturalmente, como buen psicólogo que es se porto profesionalmente, termino el aseo de Milo, lo llevo a su cama , empezó a vestirlo, cuando este despertó súbitamente.

_¡¿ QUE PASO?!

_Tranquilo, se emborracharon Ángelo y tú, Carmina y yo venimos a ayudar .

_Gracias ¡donde esta ella?

_con Ángelo, el estaba peor que tú, así que ella me pido que te bañara y te trajera a tú cuarto.

_¿ que?¿ tu que?

_ te bañe.

_¿ todo?

_ todo , todito, toditititto.

_ejem.-todo colorado- glup , todo, incluyendo a mi amiguito. –Shun se aserco seductoramente a Milo-

_Así es carillo, todito incluyendo a la bestia esa que tienes como "amiguito"- dijo sexymente, mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho de Milo y con la mirada a el "amiguito" de Milo, haciendo que Milo se pusiera de todos colores.

_es…te, yo..ejem…hazte pa´ ya.-Milo retiro las manos de Shun de su pecho-

_hay tú, te da pena. Si hasta me besaste

_NOOO!

_ O, si, y deja decirte que besas rico, ahora entiendo a Carmina cuando me dice que tus besas queman.-se puso de pie, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.-

_Por favor, no le digas a ella.- Milo todo avergonzado, tartamudo, sin saber que hacer ni que decir.-

_no te apures.- ya en tono normal, cuando Milo se quiso poner de pie un fuerte dolor en el abdomen.-

_auchhh, me duele.

_ te caíste en el baño, cuando te senté te caíste, te golpeaste en el abdomen, te ayude a levantarte

_mmm.- aun con la cara roja y lleno de vergüenza esto ya conmovió el corazón de shun.-

_Milo, la verdad fue que me quisiste besar, te di un puñetazo en el abdomen, me confundiste con una mujer.

-perdón, yo , no..

_no importa, déjalo así, nunca me besaste yo seria incapaz de hacerle algo así a mi amor, pero ,si te bañe.

_Gracias.

_para eso somos los amigos y por el momento eres mi concuño jejeje! Ven vamos a la cocina a hacerte algo de cenar.

_Sí , Shun , gracias en verdad.- dándole un abrazo fraternal.-si mis hermanos me vieran así , me matan.

Cuarto de Ángelo.

Esta Ángelo sentado en una silla de plástico en el baño, el agua cae en todo su pecho, Carmina lo estaba bañando, cuando volvió a vomitar.

_Tendré que llevarte al hospital, estas pero de lo que pensé.

_No, no, per favore, ho un paio di ore per viaggiare in Italia.

_ no te entiendo, no se Italiano, pero más o menos te entiendo.

_tengo que ir a Italia.

_no puedes, estas intoxicado, de hecho vámonos al hospital, hay que administrarte suero.

_mejor déjame aquí a morir.

_¿qué? No digas eso, a Afrodita no le gustaría verte así.

_esa bruja… déjame morir.- dijo llorando.-

_¿que te paso? ¿Qué te hicieron? .- se hinco ante el.-

Puso las manos de ella sobre los muslos desnudos sin importarle que se estuviera mojando, vio la mirada perdido de el peli azul, el puso sus manos en las manos de ella, volvió a llorar cual niño pequeño, se cayo al piso quedando junto a ella, la abrazo llorando desconsoladamente.

_ Ángelo, soy tú amiga, cuéntame que tienes, no llores de esa manera... Dime ¿a quien perdiste? Tu mamá, tu papá ¿a quien?

_a mi hijo.- al decir eso volvió a llorar, Mina lo abrazo para consolarlo.- ella, no me dijo nada, tres semanas, solo tres semana y ella…

_lo…¿lo aborto?

_aja, ayer en la tarde, hoy no aguante más vine con Milo…el padre de Afrodita nos espera en Italia, ya le dije que nos vamos a separar.

_no tengo palabras para consolarte, lo único que te puedo decir es , por algo pasan las cosas, esto te hizo abrir los ojos ver que ella no es buena para ti, tal vez lo fue pero ya no. Vas a ir a Italia ve a un retiro espiritual, tal vez eso te ayude.

_Gracias.

_Shun es psicólogo, habla con el, ¿quieres?

_crees que eso me sirva de algo.

_No lo se, deja terminar de bañarte, te acuesta cuando descanses habla con el… ya encontraras a una chica que este feliz de hacer una familia a tu lado, no te conozco bien , pero confió en que eres un buen hombre, trabajador, eres guapo, atractivo, tienes un buen trabajo, eres un buen partido, cura primero esta herida y después solita te va a llegar.

_-tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos.- lastima que no fuiste tú.-ella sonrió-

_anda, ya estas limpio, ven te ayudo a cambiarte, ropa de Milo, espero te quede.

_no te apures, en esa gaveta hay ropa mía, disculpa aun mis piernas no responden bien. Que pena asta ahorita voy cayendo en cuenta que estoy desnudo, me das mi ropa interior por favor, gracias, y el short negro.

_recuéstate, voy por shun.

COCINA.

_que bien huele!.

_solo café, pero quiero hacer sopa de mariscos pa que amarre.

_ándale, le cortas la cruda a este par, por cierto ,Shun ve con Ángelo , ocupa de tus servicios esta pasando por una etapa muy pesada.

_¿que le paso?.

_Afrodita aborto, no a parado de llorar desde que llego conmigo.-dijo afligido Milo-

_ya veo, permiso.

Después de esa noche Ángelo se marcho a Italia después de a ver hablado largo y tendido con Shun, después de tres meses se supo que Ángelo estaba de mejor humor, que estaba trabajando y que pronto volvería a Sonora, México, la relación de Milo y Carmina iba muy bien, ya no hubo tensión por parte de ambos, el sostuvo su promesa de ser un caballero con ella, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en el día que ella se atrevería a estar con el, pues desde aquel incidente en su cocina no dejaba de pensar en ella, recordaba como se sonrojo al estarla acariciándola , los gemidos de ella cuando su mano paso más allá de lo debido, para esos entonces ya era finales de Mayo, Hyoga y Shun no tardaban en irse a Rusia, Isaac y Tetis informaron que tenían que partir a Grecia por cuestiones de trabajo, su patrón, jefe y amigo de la pareja era dueño de varios astilleros alrededor del mundo así como de Cruceros importantes por el Mediterráneo, la compañía Solo era un gran emporio marítimo., por su parte Carmina consiguió empleo en un prestigioso hospital en la ciudad, así que se quedo sola con la compañía de su fiel perro brutus, cierto día…

_* hola amor, que estas haciendo*

_nada en especial, estoy viendo las películas de Harry Potter y ¿tú?

_*voy terminando un proyecto de un fraccionamiento en Ensenada*

_ ¿en serio? Que genial. Oye ven a la casa, estoy sola y la neta me siento aguitadona, ya me había acostumbrado a tener aquí a los cuatro.

_*es tarde no importa*.

_ son las 11 de la noche, yo no trabajo este fin, nos podemos desvelar.

_* ok, voy a casa por unas cosas y allá te caigo*

_ok, te espero amor.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Tocan a la puerta de Carmina, sabiendo quien era sale rápidamente a atender, para esas fechas el ardiente calor de la ciudad de Hermosillo ya se dejaba sentir, pues a pesar de ser de noche la temperatura ya alcanzaba los 40 grados centígrados y eso que apenas era Junio faltaba julio y agosto los meses fuete donde la temperatura llega a subir a 50 grados bajo la sombra, no por nada a la ciudad se le conoce como " la ciudad del sol". Abrió la puerta vio parado a un Milo vestido de pantalón de mezclilla, camiseta azul, tenis converse negros , sin decir nada se le fue encima dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo .

_ ¡heeyy!

_te extrañe mucho, tenia toda la semana sin verte mi amor.

_pues si, ambos trabajamos y esta semana tuve que viajar a Ensenada, pero ya estoy aquí, pensaba venir en la mañana, yo también te extrañe mucho por eso e llame aun que ya era tarde.

_no importa. Que bueno que me llamaste y que bueno que estas aquí, discúlpame las fachas ya estaba empijamada.

_a ver.- la giro para verla, traía una blusa blanca de tirantes con un corazón rosa que cubría el pecho, unos bóxer rosas, unas pantuflas blancas y el cabello suelto a todo lo largo que le llegaba hasta las nalgas.- te vez sexy , me gusta y mira , tienes un lunar coqueto en el muslo derecho, es forma de ¿diamante?.

_Sí, todos lo tenemos, mi papá, Hyoga, Isaac y yo. Ven vamos arriba, allá en el cuarto estoy viendo las películas, puedes dormir en cuarto de Shun y Hyoga.

_ te sigo, si no te importa traje esta mochila con ropa, pienso pasar todo el fin contigo.

_bien, pero ,pasa, pasa , disculpa el desorden jejejeje ,

_ yo me instalo aquí.- señalo el reposet de Carmina.-

_trampa ese es mío, ve por uno a cuarto de shun.

_no aquí me quedo, ve tu por uno.

_pesado ( saco la lengua).

Milo fue por otro reposet para el, vieron la tercera película de Harry Potter, apagaron todo y ambos se dispusieron a dormir cada quien en su cuarto, eso si, Carmina le hecho seguro a la puerta a la mañana siguiente, Milo le envió un mensaje de texto.

_¿ como amaneció mi linda señorita?

_Bien ¿y usted joven caballero?

_más que bien, vente conmigo, esta suave la mañana . amaneció nublado.

_mmm. No mejor tu ven, tengo flojera ir.

_te recuerdo que estoy en tu cuarto.

_lo había olvidado, bueno ahí voy.- toca a la puerta, Milo le dio el pase.-Buenos días Milo.

_buenos días, ven acuéstate aquí a mi lado.-se hizo al lado izquierdo de la cama tendió el brazo derecho ofreciéndolo de almohada a su novia, cerro el brazo atrayendo a el la cabeza de Carmina dándole un beso.- que bonita estas.

_gracias.- sonrió y cerró los ojos-

_te amo.

_ y yo a ti.

Al decir eso Milo se puso sobre su lado derecho ( el durmió en puro bóxer) se a cercó a ella, la beso en los labios siendo su beso correspondido ,al ver esto tomo valor y coloco su mano izquierda en el seno derecho de ella, eso no le importo a Carmina le gustaba cuando su novio la acariciaba, siguieron besándose , el calor se apodero de ambos , una descarga eléctrica recorría la espina dorsal de Carmina, de pronto sintió como su blusa de estorbaba pero fue Milo quien le retiro la blusa por segunda ocasión pudo ver le pecho desnudo de ella, estaban como los recordaba, blancos , firmes , redondos , suculentos a su vista, continuo besándola, bajo por el cuello, hasta llegar a su senos tomo uno con sus labios ,lo empezó a succionar, haciendo que ella gimiera , se entretuvo con uno, siguió con el otro ,bajo la mano a la entre pierna de ella ,por arriba de la ropa le acarició pudo sentir lo húmeda de ella..

_hay chiquita ya estas mojadita.

_¿he? ¿eso es malo o es bueno?.-dijo jadeante.-

_shhh es buenísimo mamacita, a ver deja verte.- bajo la mirada, le empezó a bajar el short y la pantaletas, esta era de encaje rojo-

_mmm, encaje y rojo, hay chiquita, con lo queme gusta el rojo.

_Milo.- dijo avergonzada.

Este se puso de rodillas en la cama para quitarle el resto de la ropa y quitarse él el bóxer, cuando quedo desnuda ante el, sus ojos brillaron al ver a esa mujer tan hermosa, recostada en sabanas de seda negra contrastando con su color blanco como marfil, la observo sonrojada de pies a cabeza, se puso sobre ella para besarla y acariciarla, sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de piel de ella, pos su parte ella temblaba ante tales caricias cuando Milo bajo a su entrepierna ya sin ropa que la protegiera, sintió los dedos de el masajeando su clítoris, esto hizo que la pierna izquierda de ella reaccionara estirándola e encogiéndola rápidamente, provocando una risa de Milo, sin previo aviso introdujo el dedo índice a su vagina.

_lo dicho chiquita estas bien mojadita.-no recibió respuesta.- a ver, te voy a probar.

_¿que?

_confía en mi, te va a gustar.

Diciendo eso la abrió de piernas baja al sexo de ella, abrió los labios vaginales de ella con suma delicadeza, empezó a hacerle el sexo oral, con su lengua recorría toda la entra de ella solo escucho un fuerte grito que invocaba su nombre, subió una de sus manos al seno derecho de ella, tomo el clítoris con sus labios, lo succionó lo chupo a placer hasta que hizo que ella empezara a emanar sus jugos.

_¿queme pasa? ¿Me estoy orinando?

_no chiquita, te estas viniendo mmm que rico…-acto seguido se subió en ella, la abrió un poco de piernas lo suficiente para poder empezar a entrar.- te amo chiquita mía.- dicho esto la beso en los labios, empezó a empujar sus caderas para así entrar en ella, poco a poco se fue abriendo paso dentro de ella teniendo dificultad al penetrar por primera vez ese cuerpo, ella se fue aferrando cada vez más a el ,pues con cada empujón que el daba ella sentía que se iba partiendo en dos, hizo un movimiento brusco, haciendo llorar a Carmina.

_perdón. -Se quedo quieto para que ella se acoplara a el.-

_Duele mucho Milo.

_ya te pasara, dime cuando eso pase ¿ok?.- dijo en tono cariñoso-

_ya me esta pasando.

Milo empezó a moverse lentamente, después fue subiendo el ritmo de las envestidas así como la frecuencia hasta que se volvieron rápidas y fuertes, el empezó a sentir como ella lo apretaba cada vez más, hasta que por fin hizo que el terminara dentro de ella, jadeante, sudoroso, un poco cansado, se quedo recostado arriba de ella…

_eso caliente que sentí recorrerme dentro ¿eras tu? Digo ¿tu semen?

_aja.- dijo pesadamente.-

_haa! Siento como se va haciendo chiquito otra vez.

_jejejejeje! ¿si?

_si.

_bien deja me quito.

Cuando se retiro de ella, noto que su miembro estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre, así como las sabanas, tomo su bóxer y limpio el sexo de ella y el de el.

_ven amor mío, vamos a bañarnos.

_juntos?

_si, ya o hay secretos entre nsostros Carmina.

_aun así que pena.

_nada de eso así arriba floja!

Se metieron a al baño, el agua estaba fresca eso realmente agradaba mucho.

_Milo, tu eres el que hizo todo en realidad yo no hice nada., ciento que las piernas no me responden.

_falta de costumbre y no digas tonterías, me das la esponja y te das la vuelta por favor. Con el tiempo te vas a ir acostumbrando a mí.

Carmina se dio la vuelta e hizo su largo cabello a un lado para dejar a Milo hacer lo suyo

_créeme cuando te digo que me has hecho muy feliz.

_en serio.-dijo dudosa.-

_o si . vaos a desayunar, es mas yo are le desayuno.

Carmina se empezó a vestir pero milo la detuvo.

_dime amor, realmente estamos solo?

_si claro ¿Por qué?

_en ese cado quédate asi tal como estas.

_vichi?*

_si , vichi. No quieres ver tu prometido cocinado para ti en puro delantal?

_mmm… suena bien.- dijo con picardía-

Bajaron y como prometió Milo hizo el desayuno en puro delantal, preparo hotcakes, café.

_mmm! Que sabrosos están!

_que bueno que te gustaron. Yoles pongo el doble de mantequilla y un tantito de de vainilla solo para que aromatice un poco.

_hoo aja metan icos.

_jajaja hasta con la boca lleva hablas pareces niña.

_jejeje

_no mporta , asi te amo mi niña hermosa.

_yo a ti, aun que ..hay que pena, lo que acaba de pasar y que no te hice nada.

_ya te dije que poco a poco vas a ir a prendiendo ( la abrazo y empezó a llorar) te amo, lo que acabas de hacer me es mas que suficiente, después yo te enseño-le dijo en susurro-

Ese sábado en mas de una ocasión hicieron el amor , en la sala, en el baño, en la cocina en todos lados.-

_amor tengo que ir a la farmacia.

_a que?

_por unas pastillas. El lunes voy a ir con le chemita para que me de un metodo anticonceptivo.

_quien es chemita? Quieres que vaya contigo a la farmacia ¿

_si y chemita es el ginecólogo del hospital. 

_ha,ok ya me iba a poner celoso

_no tienes por que. Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti, te amo y despues de esto noquiero estar con nadie más.

Fueron ala farmacia y rápidamente les cayo la noche, no hubo acción, Milo se quedo dormido rá su parte carmina saco cu laptop para platicar con Shun.

_hola shun! Sun soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_te noto alegre.

_pasaron las cosas como dijiste que iban a pasar todo naturalito.

_eso quiere decir que tú y Mil?..

_si, todo el día jejeje

_que gusto, pon la cámara para verte…esta muy oscuro.

_ok, voy a encender la lámpara…mejor?

_si, amor te vez radiente, ¿Qué? No te ponga asi.

_ me dio pena eso es todo.

_ese que se mueve atraz es milo.

_si, cayo como tronco. Me permites voy al baño.- se levanto eso hizo que shun la viera solo en bragas, en eso lellamo la atención los movimientos de la cama.

_hum.- dijo Milo se sento en a cama dando la espalda a la computadora-

_y esa visumbre? He! Shun?.

_hola milo!

_que dice Rusia?.

_no conocía, es hermosa , ayer fuimos a la plaza roja.

_estas es Moscu?

_si.-observo a milo ponerse de pe, de nuevo lo vio sin nada de ropa.- ya se me esta haciendo costumbre verte desnudo. Presumido.

_es verdad. Dime precioso ¿ quien esta mejor yo o tu marido?-tono coqueto-

_eso no esta en discusión.

_con eso me das a entender que yo estoy mejor.

_jum! La única diferencia es su tono de piel, mi pato no te pide nada a ti, el es hermoso como el mismo Balder o más..

_incluso mejor dotado?

_no será que?.. tu me quieres probar a mi?.- dio desafiándolo- tal vez tu..

_ja! Ni loco A esas cosas no le entro.

_seguro?o tal vez eso pides a grito..mmm que rico seria probarte.- paso sus dedos por sus labio lanzo un beso coqueto al mismo tiempo que le guiñó un ojo-

_no digas estupideces.

_milo! Que haces despierto?-pregunto Carmina-

_ nada, solo coqueteando con Shun. Verdad concuño?

_asi es, con esta es la segunda vez que o veo como dios lo trajo al mundo.

_a pues cuando quieras hacemos trio cuñado.-dijo Carmina-

_pk, llegando de Rusia se lo propondré a Hyoga.

_que cosa?.- dijo Hyga., este observo la escena shun semi desnudo y del otro lado de la pantalla Milo completamente desnudo-

_que pasa aquí? Ti semi desnudo y tu Milo D Scorpio?

_no Hyoga, no es lo que crees.  
_entonces que es Shun?.- Hyoga se fijo en la pantalla y a duras penas logro distinguir a su hermana?.- Milo enciende las luces.- Carmina lo hizo.- estas desnuda? Y milo también, eso quiere decir que ustedes….

_me conecte para platicar con Shuny sobre y mi y milo, fui al baño y cuando volví ambos estaba platicando no más bien paliando.

Tu y milo…eres un bastardo! ¿ Como te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi hermana?.- grito el rubio indignado y enojado-

_cálmate Hyoga, chicos les hablo después voy a domar a esta bestia.- shun apago la computadora .

_huy que sensible me salió mi cuñado.

_jeje entiéndelo amor, soy su hermana mayor.

_entiendo. Amor vamos a dormir tengo sueño.

_vamos.

Asi pasaron cinco meses mas..

N/A: VICHI= Acá en Sonora se le dice Vichi a un persona que esta desnudo o que solo trae el short puesto, o anda en ropa interior.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

UN AÑO A TU LADO

Así pasaron cinco meses, entre el ir y venir se fue rápido el año, Carmina trabajando en el hospital, Milo en su despacho, pronto seria diciembre y todos regresarían a Hermosillo a pasar las fiestas, eso animo mucho a Carmina pues había pasado varios meses sin su familia, la familia crecía, pues Esmeralda estaba por tener a su bebé a finales de Noviembre, Tetis estaba embarazada de Isaac , sus padres iban a pasar fiestas con ellos en México y ella era feliz a lado de Milo, nunca pensó ser así de feliz, de plena ,seguía enamoradísima de Milo y Milo de ella, durante este tiempo que llevaban de novios ella lo acompaño varis veces a Baja California Norte , a ver los proyectos ya realizados de su novio. El primero de Diciembre nació Ikki Yunezki hijo de Ikki Y Esmeralda, un bebé hermoso, blanco y rubio como su madre y ojos verdes como su tío de su padre parecía no haber sacado nada pero eso no se podía decir aun , los primeros en llegar a Hermosillo fueron Shun y Hyoga, seguidos por Degel y Natasha padres de los tres Camus, aprovecho Carmina para presentarles a su novio Milo, el se enfrento a la fría personalidad del patriarca de la familia, saliendo bien librado de las entrevistas, el Sr. Camus se sintió satisfecho de saber que su hija había escogido buen partido, en el transcurso de las semanas empezaron a llegar los demás Tetis e Isaac, llego Ángelo , el cual se veía bastante recuperado lo cual le dio mucho gusto a Shun y a Carmina, el día 15 de diciembre llego unas vivitas inesperadas ,llego Afrodita con su nuevo marido el español Javier Shura Burgos criador de toros de lidia asi como los hermanos mayores y gemelos de Milo, Saga y Kanon, aun que al principio incomodo el hecho de Afrodita-Ángelo pronto se suavizó el ambiente, pues Shun hablo con Shura y Ángelo por separado y también juntos para que no hubiera malos entendido , sobre todo hablo largo y tendido con Afrodita. Se llegaron las fiestas decembrinas, la familia organizo una posada e intercambios de regalos, cuando se llego el 24 de diciembre todos los once recalaron a la casa Camus, todas las mujeres se metieron de lleno a la cocina y los hombres, bueno, los hombres a ver tv, platicar, tomar cerveza ahí se enteraron que la familia D´Scorpio Tsoukalos es de origen griego que quedaron huérfanos cuando el tenia 8 años y sus hermanos 12 años que gracias a la basta herencia que les dejo su padres y a su tía Nereida que los recogió ellos salieron adelante , Milo veía a su tía Nereida como su propia madre y a sus primos Aioros y Aioria como hermanos sin embargos ellos no quisieron nada con las construcción, ni demás empresas familiares ( de sus primos) uno era catedrático en la facultad de historia en la universidad de Atenas y el otro en la facultad de ciencias del deporte, de el marido de Afrodita se supo que era ganadero y agricultor, tenia pasión por el esgrima, shun y hyoga seguían feliz en su matrimonio, se sirvió la cena y todo fue armonía entre los invitados y todos se quedaron en casa de los Camus fue algo familiar ,amistad de muy bonita convivencia.

31 de Diciembre.

_Amor, te veo pensativo.

_solo estoy pensado pues he mandado un gran proyecto a la ciudad de Nogales que si lo gano me iré más para arriba incluso se va a extender a Puebla.

_hoo! Mucha suerte con eso amor. Milo en febrero cumplimos ya un año.

_sí, que rápido.

_demasiado rápido.

_si ganamos el proyecto y me voy a Nogales y Puebla, ¿que va a pasar con nosotros Carmina?

_ soy tu novia y prometida, te voy a esperar a que vuelvas ¿ o no piensas volver?

_y dejar que otro se apodere de ti. Eso tus ojos nunca o verán, entendido, Sra. D´scorpio .

_entonces no tienes de que preocuparte amor. Hey ¡! Ya son las doce…¡ feliz año nuevo!

_¡ feliz año nuevo mi amor!.

Así paso Enero entre tanto trabajo ni milo ni Carmina se veían periódicamente ya que el trabajo de ambos los estaba absorbiendo, para principio de febrero…

_amor, dime ¿te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?.

_lo dices en serio Milo?

_claro Carmina, mira creo que el proyecto no lo aceptaron, eso quiero decir que no me ire de Hermosillo.

_siii! Claro que si, en la tarde me traigo unas cosas

_ok, mañana ni tu ni yo vamos trabajar.

_¿he? .

_es 14 de febrero, te quiero hacer el amor todo el día jejejeje.

_ya decía yo , eres " linfomano" o que ondas amor.

_que delicada me saliste-le saca la lengua- bueno nos vemos en la tarde Carmina.

_ok. Hasta la tarde.

Se llego la tarde, Carmina llego a casa de Milo con una pequeña maleta, fue a la recamara principal se ocupo a ordenar sus pertenencias, vendo que seguía cayendo la tarde se puso a preparar la cena, se llego la noche y Milo no aparecía ni contestaba el celular, Carmina se empezó a preocupar, llamo a Ángelo si tener respuesta alguna, su preocupación se incremento así que decidió llamar a su cuñado favorito duro una hora platicando con el , cuando se abrió la puerta apareció Milo y Ángelo felices de contentos.

_AMOR! Hola, venas noches.

_Ciao bella buonanotte.

_Ángelo, buonanotte.

_ la mia principessa stanno imparando italiano.

_se un po´. Milo me tenías preocupada.

_perdona amor.

_si perdona Carmina.

_ aprobaron el proyecto, por eso llegamos tan tarde estábamos puliendo el proyecto .

_as es Carmina, nos vamos a ir para arriba con este proyecto, es para el gobierno federal de Nogales nos vamos a Puebla, bueno el yo no.

_que bien me da gusto por ustedes, por cuanto tiempo va ser.

_me voy mañana y regreso hasta septiembre.

_ es mucho tiempo, pero es tu trabajo yo te apoyo (la abraza Ángelo)

_amigo tienes una gran joya a tu lado, no la dejes ir ok.

Al día siguiente se fue Milo a Nogales dejando a Carmina y Ángelo en Hermosillo paso todo febrero y el día 9 de marzo Carmina decidió ir a visitar a su novio a Nogales, se vieron con ganas hicieron el amor en varias ocasiones, al siguiente día Carmina se regreso a Hermosillo. Siguió trabajando como si nada en abril.

_cuñada te vez rara.

_tuve cuatros cirugías ando cansada en verdad Shun.

_ven vamos a que te recuestes mija.

_si acepto tú indicación. No se que tengo ayer me desmaye en el quirófano, ya tengo días que no detengo nada en el estomago, mal como cuando vomito creo que me esta haciendo daño algún gas del quirófano.

_mmm, vamos a el medico, estas demasiado pálida, no me gusta tu semblante

_no , tengo sueño mejor duermo, te prometo que si sigo así de mal vamos al medico.

_es el colmo eres doctora y no te cuidas.

_los médicos y las enfermeras somos los peores pacientes Shun , no te apures.

Se levanto del sillón iba dando un par de pasos cuando se desmayo, Shun llamo la ambulancia llevándola al hospital donde trabaja le hicieron laboratorios…

_buenas noches, soy el Dr. Melo; señor Kido , no tiene nada de que preocuparse , su esposa esta bien , solo esta embaraza felicidades!

_Gracias doctor.

_bueno , la voy a dar de alta señor kido , tiene que empezar a tomar: calcio, sulfato ferroso y ácido fólico, melox para las nauseas que haga su vida normal ¿ alguna duda?

_ella es ortopedista ¿puede operar?

_hooo! Colega jejeje!. No , no va a poder entrar a operar hasta que pase el primer trimestres y eso en cirugías que no utilicen los rayos equis o algún medio de contrate, de ahí en fuera su vida normal.

_de nuevo gracias doctor muy amable. Bien ya oíste amor nada de cirugías .

_si , shun vámonos a casa.

En casa de los Camus..

_hola milo! Como estas? En donde andas? Estas sentado?

_* si ¿ que pasa?*

_ amor , estoy embarzada.

*¿ y es mio?*

_no del espíritu santo ¿ pues de quien más?

_*mmm, bueno en mayo voy a Hermosillo ahí espérame ok*

_si amor, buenas noches.

Continuara. . .


End file.
